


Good For the Soul

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good For the Soul

**Title:** Good For the Soul  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Panic  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Mild angst, Femmeslash implied.  
 **A/N:** The boys confess.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good for the Soul

~

_Ron,_  
We should talk. I’ll be there momentarily.  
Hermione

Ron paced, beginning to panic. Had she discovered he was in love with Harry?

Hermione appeared moments later. “I’m in love with Ginny,” she said, shocking him.

“Wh--what?”

She smiled, explaining they were moving in together. “And now you can go after Harry,” she said, winking.

“You knew?”

She rolled her eyes.

After she left, Ron relaxed, then frowned, starting to panic again. _How do I tell Harry_?

“Ron?” Harry’s voice emerged from the Floo. “Hermione said to Floo.”

Ron sighed. “Yeah,” he said. “Come on through. We should talk.”

~

Heart pounding, Harry stepped through into Ron’s flat. _Don’t panic. Just because Hermione said this is a good time to confess my feelings--_

“Did Hermione tell you?” Ron asked as he arrived.

“About her and Ginny?” Harry asked, nervous.

Ron smiled. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Harry watched Ron carefully. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. You?”

“I’m good.”

“Even with Ginny being Hermione’s, um--” Ron blushed.

“Yeah.”

“Thought you’d be upset,” Ron said.

Harry smiled. In for a Knut-- Grabbing Ron’s arm, Harry drew him close. “Ginny’s not the Weasley I want,” he whispered.

Ron blinked, then grinned. “Good, because I have a confession...”

~


End file.
